User blog:CasjLannister/Pure Evil Proposal: Shere Khan (2018)
Hey, everyone. So, I've recently had the pleasure of seeing this film, and I've been thinking...the 2018 of Shere Khan is without a doubt the most evil and sadistic take on the character I've ever seen. I believe he should be added to the Pure Evil catergory, and here's why. What is the work? Mowgli: Legend of the Jungle is a 2018 adventure/drama film made by Andy Serkis and Netflix, a newer adaptation of the classic story the Jungle Book by Ruyard Kipling. In this story, a young "Man-Cub" named Mowgli, who was raised by wolves after the murder of his parents, and is being taught the laws of the jungle by his friends, the panther Bagheera and the bear Baloo. After learning he was not born a wolf, Mowgli tries to come to terms with his heritage and figure out his destiny. Who is he? Shere Khan is an EXTREMELY sadistic, vicious and insane Bengal tiger, who is the most feared criminal in the jungle. While he is definitly feared by every character in the story, Shere Khan is also hated for his bloodthirsty desires. What does he do? At the very beginning of the film, we see Shere Khan hunting humans, despite fully knowing that the inhabitants of the jungle are forbidden from even having contact with Man, let alone kill them. We also hear them scream in terror as Shere Khan hunts them. Once he learns that Mowgli is with Akela's pack, Shere Khan admitted that he is the one who killed Mowgli's mother and father, and even bragged that he had "already tasted his mother's blood." He is about to kill Mowgli, who at the time was just an infant, until Akela, Baloo, Bagheera and the other wolves forced him to retreat. Years later, Shere Khan commands the Monkey-People to bring Mowgli to him. When Shere Khan has the unconcious Mowgli trapped with him, Shere Khan then proceeds to slowly scratch his arm, while grinning with sadistic glee. As if that wasn't enough, Shere Khan manipulates the wolves who hate Mowgli for being a man-cub into rebelling against Akela, even challenge him. At the same time, he is also killing Man's cows from a local village, which is also against the jungle's laws. Once again, Shere Khan is fully aware of this, but he does it any way for his own sick pleasure. At the end of the film, Shere Khan is viciously and frantically biting and scratching at Mowgli, and even as he is tired and bleeding, he taunts Mowgli by saying he can still hear his mother's screams the night he killed her.. Heinous standards? He was gonna kill Mowgli at the beginning of the film, for one. Keep in mind Mowgli couldn't have been more than a year old at the time. Shere Khan also frequently expresses his desire to taste Mowgli's blood, and smiles while torturing the kid with zero remorse or sympathy. He also brings absolute chaos to the wolf pack, and watches the traitourous wolves challenge and attempt to kill Akela while evilly grinning and chuckling. Even toward the end, when Mowgli appears to spare him, Shere Khan tries one last time to kill him before dying at Mowgli's hands himself. Redeeming qualities/Freudian excuse? I'm not sure. At the very least, Khan doesn't abuse his minion, the hyena Tabaqi. Also, at the end of the movie, after Mowgli kills him, he says: "Sleep now, Shere Khan. Be angry no more." It's possible Shere Khan is evil because he's just angry about Man being in the jungle. Perhaps they killed his family when he was just a cub. And he's clearly suffering from psycopathy. Conclusion? All in all, the 2018 version of Shere Khan is, without a doubt, pure and utter evil. Maybe there's a TINY bit of sympathy to him in some spots, but all in all, whatever tragedy happened in his life doesn't excuse his horrendous actions. He makes the 2016 Shere Khan look like a saint, if you ask me. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals